Hear Me Out
by XxX-angelrisa-XxX
Summary: An accident and something terribly confusing has hit the engaged Hermione Granger and her perfect life. Dramione. read and review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters but I do own the idea of this story.

The title actually came from a song of Silverstein. (woohoo!)

I lurve it!

[Of Roast Beefs and Champagnes

Hermione Granger, twenty one, a famous and very talented witch, potions master and transfiguration professor paced in her room. She had a long black dress, which Ginny made for her, on. Her usually bushy hair is neatly tied in a bun. She was wearing high heels and the _clank!_ of her bracelets can be heard as she continues to pace in her room. She was very nervous because tonight is the night that Draco will propose to her.

She shouldn't have known it until Ginny 'accidentally' let slip it during one of their bonding nights. She remembered the smiles on the faces of her friends as she gaped at them both in shock and in happiness.

"Oh shit," she murmured under her breath. She was starting to sweat now, and the heat has nothing to do with it. She quickly fanned herself with her hands. She's so nervous that she even forgot she could do magic. She glided to the mirror and checked her face once again. She twirled and checked her dress. "Okay Hermione. Stay calm. Breathe in, breathe out. Everything will turn out fine. Just pretend that you didn't know anything about it." she murmured to herself.

She nearly had a heart attack when someone knocked on her door. "Come in," she said, looking at the door. Ginny's head appeared. "Hey Ginny," said Hermione, looking once again at the mirror. She turned to Ginny, who sat on her bed. "So, do you think he'll like the outfit?" she asked and Ginny smiled.

"Of course he would. Now all you have to do is to go to the living room and greet him," Ginny said tilting her head to one side, looking at Hermione. She had a silly smile on her face and Hermione panicked.

"What? He's already here? Why didn't you tell me earlier? Do I look okay? Do I look fat? Oh no, what am I going to do?" she said in a rush and Ginny took hold of her shoulders and shook her.

"Hush, Hermione Granger. Calm down. Yes, he is already here, I mean, he _just_ arrived here. By the way, you look beautiful Hermione Malfoy. And you are so not fat. I think I'm fatter than you, although I am a bit proud of my creation!" said Ginny pointing at Hermione's dress.

"Thanks a lot, although I must say that I am still Miss Hermione Granger," Hermione said as she left the room but not without a wink to Ginny.

She nervously walked towards the leaving room but stopped at the threshold. She saw his back and he was sitting in the couch, looking unusually stiff. She breathed deeply and cursed as she started to sweat again. She gathered her courage and smiled before finally facing him.

"Hey love," she said and he stood up. They kissed each other and Draco took Hermione's hand.

"Shall we go, mademoiselle?" he said. Hermione nodded and they disapparated on Hermione's house's disapparating and apparating spot.

They appeared a few yards from Charing Cross. They walked hand in hand towards the Leaky Cauldron. They said their greetings to Tom, the caretaker and they headed to the back of the shop, the way to Diagon Alley.

(A/N: I don't know where I read about Charing Cross but I sort of remembered it from somewhere… Oh well, Plaridel.)

Draco poked a brick with his wand and the wall before them revealed witches and wizards doing their own businesses in Diagon Alley. They looked around for a little while and then Draco took Hermione to an expensive looking restaurant. They passed by an excited looking man and Draco winked at him while Hermione looked at the wonderful and obviously expensive furniture, abstractly painted walls and glamorous looking people eating inside.

Hermione looked down at her dress and tried to look confident. They sat on a table and picked up their menus. Hermione immediately ordered roast beef and champagne.

Draco laughed. "Nice to see you hungry love," he said smirking. Hermione smirked back and said, "It's my first time to be in an expensive restaurant like this so I decided to just enjoy it as much as I can."

"That's nice to hear. Don't worry love, once we're married, I would take you to restaurants like this. Everyday, if you want to," he said and Hermione blushed. His heart pounded faster and he smiled uneasily at her.

He had been preparing for this night for almost a month. They were already going out for three years and he decided that it's time to tell her his true feelings. He looked at the man earlier, who is now standing a few yards from their table, behind Hermione. He winked to him when Hermione skimmed once more at the menu and the man nodded.

Draco quickly opened the bottle of champagne which appeared at their table and poured some on a glass for Hermione but not before slipping the ring in it. Hermione was too busy eating her food to notice it and Draco smiled. "Here," he said giving her the glass and pouring some for himself as well. Hermione muttered a 'thank you' and resumed to her eating.

"Let's have a toast," he said and Hermione raised her glass. "To our careers, friends, family and of course, to our relationship." They smiled at each other and drank. Draco looked over at Hermione while he sipped his wine. She was frowning and Draco was getting more nervous and excited every second. She finally got a fork and removed the ring from the glass.

She held it up and was shocked to see a ring. She had expected Draco to propose to her, thanks to Ginny but she now knew the feeling and tears started to fall from her eyes. Draco seized the opportunity and gently held Hermione's hands. He knelt before her and slipped the ring into her finger. "Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" he asked, emotion pounding on his chest.

Tears once again fell from her love-filled eyes as she answered his question, "Yes." Draco smiled as though he had never smiled before and they both stood up. He looked her in the eyes and said, "I love you Hermione."

Hermione looked back at him and replied, "I love you too Draco." He put a hand around her waist and the other cupped her chin. He gazed into her chocolate orbs as he lowered his lips onto hers. His lips gently covered hers and they both closed their eyes. Hermione's body tingled with electricity and for that moment, she felt as if she's in heaven.

They broke apart for air and they looked around them. People were standing from their seats, clapping and smiling at them. Draco paid the bill and thanked the manager. Some said their congratulations and best wishes as Draco and Hermione went out of the restaurant. With the ring in her hand, she felt that her life is already complete.

Draco looked at the woman he loved so dearly. Yes, Draco Malfoy is happy indeed.

But they would never know the dangers that lie ahead of them.

A/N woohoo! I'm finally done! Review please!


End file.
